Set Me Free
by MyHappinessExpires
Summary: They weren't able to accept her anymore, not as long as she was still the happy-go-lucky girl they all knew. They just couldn't really imagine her any other way, but she was mostly in the shadows, always there for them without them knowing. Yet, Mikan Sakura just couldn't be like that any longer.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** They weren't able to accept her no longer, not as long as she was still the happy-go-lucky girl they all knew. They couldn't really imagine her any other way. But she was mostly in the shadows, always there for them without them knowing. And yet, Mikan Sakura just couldn't be like that any longer.

 **Okay, I'm sure you've seen this type of story a billion times, but give it a chance! I plan on making my story different and unique many ways :) I'm still pretty bad in many aspects so leaving a review telling me of any mistakes is appreciated ^^**

 **I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura knew what they said about her. She always did.

She wasn't as stupid as she let out to be, but she never told anyone, so she was known as the klutzy dimwit who had no special talent or ability what-so-ever. Her " _friends_ " on the other hand, all had something that distinguished them. She was mostly forgotten, she knew she could beat them all, she could score those straight A's, but she put on this facade for a reason, and that reason wasn't complicated, it was nothing hard nor too complex to understand. No more than three simple words that a child could understand.

 _For their happiness._

But that seemed to backfire perfectly. All it resulted in was for her to be ignored, pushed away in the shadows. Only used when they needed help for something, something only _she_ could do. Something to make them laugh or put a smile on their face, after all, wasn't she always happy? Fake smiles, no tears, no sadness. But really, it's just that no one saw them, those moments of grief.

No one saw her tears, no one saw what they wanted to see most; her crumbling down to nothing in front of them, or maybe her source of hope disappearing into thin air. Yes, _that_ was class B's dream, a dream that would never come true. At least, not in the way they expected it. Because to be honest, they got bored of her light, the hope she radiated, the bright smiles she gave that could only make them feel guilty for all they say and do.

They got bored of her, they were always bored of her. And it was no secret what they would think, but she pretended to be oblivious to it all. About all those little things they would do, the things they would say.

She was known to be an idiot around the academy, no one really cared though. But then people in her class bad-mouthed her, her _friends_ bad mouthed her; _she was annoying, she needed to shut up, she was selfish, she was a pig, she was probably raised with a golden spoon in her mouth._ Those were all rumors, all of them. And really, none of them were true, but she never raised her voice about it, she let them think what they wanted to think.

Honestly, she would act ignorant of it. Ignorant of how hurt she was every single time Hotaru, her supposedly best friend, shot her with the baka gun, a gun she uses on idiots, a gun she just happened to use on Mikan alone. Her friends would always somehow "forget" to invite her to study sessions. They tried to use the naivete they thought she had to get themselves out of situations, and of course, it worked. Everything worked for them, it always did.

No one cared, and she knew. And if she could, she would run away. But she can't. Therefore, she's stuck here, in this hellhole with every other student, forced to keep the stupid mask she put on for them, for them to be happy.

But it didn't look like it could last much longer. Because cracks were starting to appear, slowly, but surely. She would sometimes refuse to go to central town, start skipping classes on those days she thought she couldn't take it anymore, and sometimes, she would actually listen in class. Even in Jinno's.

But those times were rare. And even though they were rare, her friends never would notice, because nothing could be wrong with Mikan Sakura, the academy's happy-go-lucky sunshine. Nothing.

It's simply what they failed to notice. They weren't the only one with problems. Oh, they were far, _far_ away from the only ones. But anything other than that just seemed so illogical to them. So illogical to the point they'd rather be ignorant about all the rest.

And sometimes, she would wonder what they would do when she revealed the real her. Her without the breaking facade, without her mask. But she would quickly shrug it off, it's not like the day would be coming anytime soon.

But really, she had no idea how wrong she was. How soon it would all come. How hard she would fall. And how broken she would be.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is short, then again, it** _ **is**_ **the prologue. Just wanted to see what you guys think about this one to see if I continue or not. I also apologize for the typos, I was in a rush when I made this T_T Anyways, tell me what you think :)**

ღAlice.


	2. Newfound Hope

**Hey guys :) thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the last ^-^ Just wanted to say I'll try to keep updating every week or two, mostly on weekends. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Set Me Free.

Chapter 1: Newfound Hope.

* * *

 _Mikan's PoV._

They were at the sakura tree. The one I was no longer invited to.

They were all laughing at something Koko said, they were happy, it was obvious how they were enjoying their time together.

Even Natsume smiled, and It made me slightly jealous, but that was fine, because these days, I would never see them that way. At least, not when they were with me, not when they knew I was there.

After all, in their eyes, I was practically invisible. A ghost that simply lingered, never to be spoken to.

It didn't matter that I was right there, in front of them, watching as they had what looked like the time of their lives. And I wanted to be like them, _be with_ them. Having what seemed like an easy life, with family, and friends there to look after me. Who could be there for me, by my side. Somebody. _Anybody_.

There were always those who were really close. They'd almost make me feel like I had a home, almost. Yet it's always when you trust others most that it all comes crashing down. It didn't catch me by surprise anymore. But it still hurt, it always did. It did at the moment when I was pushed aside by those closest to me.

I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but I could catch a few snippets or words here and there. I wanted to laugh with them. I really did. But that happiness wasn't meant for me. My smile would just ruin it all anyway.

I blinked away the tears that started forming in my eyes. I didn't need them to see any of this. The tears. The pain. The struggle. It wasn't their business. Just like how their lives are no longer apart of mine. Because for the past week a thought has been bothering me after an incident last week.

In class 4D there was this guy who, well, he did something. No one knows's what happened, but it caused the student to change academies. It was a shocker amongst the students, everyone was talking about it, about what _horrible crime_ he could have done to transfer.

On the other hand, I was conflicted, for a split second I wanted to do something, something horrible, so I could transfer too. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything of the sort. But, that's when a thought occurred to me.

Now, the answer would have obviously been a "No." if I asked to go to a different branch. So, I settled for something less extreme. I'd still be in this academy but I wouldn't be seeing Hotaru and the others anymore.

I could change classes.

A part of me wavered at first, in fear that I could regret it all. But then again, what did I have to lose? I was alone and no one cared. It wasn't hard to make a decision when those thoughts came. I didn't even need to think about it.

I could ask Narumi to put me in class 3A or 3C. It wasn't unheard of. In fact, rumor has it that Luna herself changed classes. Not sure which one but if it's not the one I'm going to end up in then that's more than alright with me.

I got up from the park bench I was sitting on. It was near the sakura tree, where Natsume and the gang were. The place where we would _all_ hang out together. The difference now is that I simply was no longer included in their _all._

I sighed. I knew it wasn't going to be as easy I first thought it was, it never is. But I walked to the teacher's room anyway, because, in the end, I still had some hope. With that in mind, I put on the big, fake smile I always had on, ready to face the crowd of students in the hallways.

A few years ago, I never really minded how everyone around me seemed so _perfect_ and _happy._ After all, I had my own group of people I could socialize with. But now, I was always alone. Alone with a smile.

It's sort of what made me hate those halls. They were crowded with people, it was like chaos. And that chaos was so perfect, and yet, it was a complete disorder of different people that just ended up being with one another, in this same school, because they had a special ability. An ability the government called "Alice".

I sighed. It's not like no one knew this, but no one really _cared._ And they didn't need to. What was the point? They had lives they could enjoy. That's what made the halls so full of life yet so common. In the end, they were all just themselves, yet, they all shined, you couldn't help but notice every single one of them.

At one side of the hall, you could see a few couples making out, at the other, there was the girls that would always talk about fashion, the latest news, or the current trend. There were sporty guys, the ones that girls fawned over, only to end up with a heart shattered in pieces. There were those geeks, the nerds, the plane ones. All of them having a unique alice that would suit them perfectly. An alice they embraced and filled them with pride. After all, it was apart of them.

But then there was me, in the middle of the hall, hurrying to the teacher's lounge that was at the complete other side of the school.

Now, unlike others, I never shone. At least, not anymore. I was like a shadow. I just lingered there, with no purpose.

I couldn't interact with the people I knew. At least, not as easily as I used to. Because there was always this feeling in my stomach. Like something was ready to come out. It was formed by all the negative things I would remember them saying. It felt like breathing with no air. Eventually, it always ended up being me who would end the conversation. If it even was one in the first place.

All those thoughts would run through my head, confusing me more than I already was. It made it all feel like some weight put on my shoulders. And it was as if it took my breath away, I felt like I was choking. But I wasn't. I was fine. Perfectly fine.

But knowing that didn't change my mind. I wanted to know what it would feel like to be with others as my true self. I couldn't trust people like I did before, that was for sure. Then again, no one's going to want to get close to me. It was always the fake me—the me that I allowed others to see—that would make the first move.

And now it was my "friends" who did it. They made the first move and I would be doing the last by getting out of there lives.

And I never really understood just how many new paths I would be creating.

* * *

It was priceless to see Narumi in such a state, a state of complete shock. Flabbergasted. "Wait! Let me get this want to _change classes_? Why!?"

"Well, I mean, it's not that I don't like you Narumi-sensei! It's just that, I feel like I need to restart." I gave him the usual smile. The one I gave the everyone every morning. The one the fake me has identified as a real smile. The one that wasn't a real smile, only used for my facade.

"But, class 3C is Jinno's class! Besides, Misaki's class, 3A is full." He complained, pouting like a three-year-old would when their mother didn't get them the one toy they wanted on Christmas.

"Isn't there another class then? Like, maybe a class 3D?"

He frowned. "There is, but it's for students who need a bit more... help."

"What do you mean by 'help'?"

"It's sort of like a preparation for those planning to go to the dangerous ability class. Scratch that. It's for those who are _forced_ to go to the dangerous ability class but aren't prepared, yet."

"Then I can—" Before I could finish my phrase, Narumi cut me off. "No! It's dangerous!"

I sighed. "I'll be fine. You do know I have the S.C.E and nullification Alice's, right? Anyways, didn't the principal recommend me to transfer from the special ability class to the dangerous ability one? I could always do that. And I'd definitely need some training."

"But maybe I won't get to see you anymore!" He said, rather childishly.

I giggled. "I can always send letters or video call you. Besides, I'll still be at the school." Every class in the academy was quite separated, no matter what grade they were in. There were multiple reasons for that too. One of the main reasons being that an annual event is held where every class competes with one another.

"B-but—" That time, I was the one who cut him off. "I'll be _fine._ I promise. I'll send a letter to you every week!" He looked hesitant as if there was something else he needed to say. But he kept his mouth shut. There was a pregnant silence, until, finally, he took a deep breath, as if to calm himself from saying anything unnecessary.

"O-okay." He said, and my eyes lit up.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really." Then, he smiled—a sad one—before patting me on the head. "Just remember to send me a letter every _at least_ once a week, alright?"

I hugged him, feeling unusually cheery inside. "Definitely!"His smile turned brighter as he hugged me back, and after a few seconds, we both let go.

"So, when do you plan on transferring anyways?"

I didn't really need to give this question a second thought. "As soon as possible." Naru didn't look too happy about my choice, but he didn't say anything either.

"I'll have to discuss that with the higher-ups," This sort of got me curious about class 3D. I mean, usually changing classes could be done without too much problem, but taking with the higher-ups? That's new. "I'll inform you about anything else, alright?"

I gave him the smile. "Alright! So everything should stay the same until further notice?"

"Mhm, it may or may not take awhile, really depends on your alices. But are you _sure_ you want to go to class 3D? It's not going to be all fun and game you know."

I didn't really mind what he said, because honestly, anywhere and any class would have been better—except maybe Jinno's—than the one I currently had. Don't get me wrong, Naru's great, but being in the same class with who you thought were your friends was hard, especially if it's been that way for four years.

"I'm sure. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"

And yet, I didn't know just how much everything really would change. Because even now, I don't think I've snapped, I could have still taken a bit more of it all. But it wouldn't be worth it. Because if they really did feel sorry, _I_ would be the one apologizing, in the end, either way. And I guess I thought running away from it all would be the best solution.

I just needed a break. One _away_ from all my troubles. One where I wouldn't need to pretend to be someone I'm not. One where I could show my full potential. And it's what I got. But I couldn't ever be as happy as I was before.

Because a part of me has been taken away and it couldn't have been replaced. So I was left there, alone and empty.

All that was left in me was hope. The hope that I could have a new start that could end with a happy ending.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is late :( School work keeps coming to me, however, I'm almost done with the next chapter, hopefully, I can get it released this weekend or the next! :D**

 **Tell me what you think of the reviews! ^^**

ღAlice.


	3. Strong As Steel

**Hey! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Really sorry about these late updates, I can't really say I have any excuses other than the fact I'm just really lazy, haha. But don't worry! I'm still going to do my best to try and update more often :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to restart it many times since I just didn't feel I could get it "right".**

 **I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Set Me Free.

Chapter 3: Strong as Steel.

* * *

It took about a week. I was growing impatient but when I was called to go to the principal's office, I had high hopes. It was refreshing, after all, it's been awhile since I looked forward towards anything.

When I got up, people started whispering, as if I was deaf. "No surprise she's in trouble, _again_."

"Haha, what a loser, she doesn't even stand up for herself."

"I bet it sucks to have the nullification alice."

I had to force myself to put those comments in the back of my head.

' _They'll be happy... Soon.'_

Once she's transferred to class 4D it'll all be over. She'll be a new Mikan, and no one will hurt her again. Twice was already more than enough.

She slammed the classroom door shut which seemed to make them shut up. Sighing, she hurried towards the high school principal's office. It wasn't hard the find, after all, his very own name, "Kazumi Yukihira" was written in gold on the wooden door.

She was about to knock before she heard a voice, "Come in." When entering, she noticed that not only was the director there, but also, the one who brought Natsume into the darkness he was in, Persona. It was actually ironic, after all, the crimson eyed lad was always the one who told her to stay out of the dark, not knowing how deep she was already in. All he did was drag her deeper in what she once thought was a nightmare.

"So, you want to join class 4D?" Mr. Yukihira's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was her uncle, but he didn't know that, at least, not yet.

"I do, if it's possible, I'd like to join tomorrow."

Persona smirked, "Are you sure? This isn't all fun and games. We'll be training your alices."

"I'm not as stupid as you think, Persona. Of course I'm sure."

The room was silent, but Mikan was determined. Her life was more than the nightmare she had previously thought. She wanted out of this dream, she wanted to start again.

A sigh could be heard. "Fine. Starting tomorrow you'll be joining class 4D, but don't forget, you chose this. You don't need to attend the rest of your classes today, get some rest." Was all Mr. Yukihira had said.

Her eyes widened, and for the first time in a long time, she smiled. "Thank you! I promise to do my best."

When she left, the principal reminded Persona, "Even though the training she'll be going through is surely intense, don't forget she's human too."

"Of course."

* * *

The class was actually quite curious when Mikan hadn't come back for the rest of the day, not to mention envious.

However, they decided that since she was probably in some trouble as usual that it was better of to not wish to be in her place.

Most people resented her. She lived her life in such a carefree manner, it was as if there was this bubble. It was so fragile, you wanted to pop it. You chased after it, but it was spontaneous, you couldn't predict it's next move, and so, it forever remained out of your grasp. That's what people hated about her.

No matter what the problem was, she had that smile. And what they wanted most was for her to just break down. It was almost as if she was mocking them. After all, most people in the academy had difficult past, some had sleepless nights because of some traumatic events, others needed therapy. Some would hide their pain behind smiles, but even they would break down, get mad, jealous, whatever emotion you name.

Mikan was what they _wanted_ to be. At least, she what they _thought_ they wanted to be. They didn't know her troubles. It's like she was constantly shielded by that annoying bubble. Hell, even her alice shielded her. It was frustrating. They just couldn't understand it.

So they did what most people would when they couldn't understand something; they sunned her out. They criticized it. They knew she did nothing wrong. But none of that had really mattered to them, did it?

Everyone knew that life was a bitch, so if it's easy it means you're not doing it right. And yet, all it took was one look, one single look at the brunette. She shined from every aspect, just like the sun.

Then again... Even she had her flaws. She was clumsy, stupid, and dense. But that just seemed to make her all the more loveable. It was cruel of them to want to see her cry. To want to see the sun covered by dark clouds raining, falling down so fast only to crash down, being forgotten. Perhaps, they weren't even thought about.

They felt guilty, no doubt. They were supposed to be her friends. And yet, every horrible word they would speak about her, no matter how much of a horrible aftertaste it left in their mouths, they wouldn't stop. Because if they kept going at it, they would get used to how bitter it was.

It was selfish. But that didn't matter. In the end, everyone was the same; thinking about only their own needs. That's how it was supposed to be, right? So why was she still smiling? They made it so obvious. In fact, they practically took her for granted. It hurt, but, she kept her feet on the ground. She was strong.

She was always known to have a rare alice, even when she was bullied when she first came, she wouldn't be defeated so easily. She was stubborn, optimistic, perseverant. Although she didn't ever apply that work to school and education, she did for many other things.

They felt disgusted with how they treated her. It pained their hearts. So why? Why did they continue? Why didn't she say anything? She was bruised, bleeding. Even if she was made of steel, she'd have to break at one point, wouldn't she? After all, everyone had a limit. Even Mikan.

The problem was they didn't notice the first cracks that appeared. They kept hitting, harder and harder. Without mercy, as if it was some endless war. The light she shined with was starting to fade. But they didn't notice.

But when she slammed the door shut before going to the principal's office... They could tell something was wrong. It seemed that, even after how long they've been together, since elementary, they all forgot that no matter how tough she was, even if she was steel, she would break at one point.

The next days, they were worried for the first time. She didn't attend class. No one told them she changed classes. The teachers knew how they treated her. They decided it wasn't worth mentioning in that case.

After all, no one would notice. Would they? No one would notice until she was gone.

But what is it really their fault? They were envious, yes. They hated her, yes. And despite that, they used to call her a "friend". They did what most, if not everyone would do. But that doesn't mean it's the right thing. Their reason for doing what they did just wasn't justified.

That's why she decided to leave. After all, what good was it to hurt herself any longer? Well, whatever the circumstance, what mattered was that she's gone.

So maybe, maybe this way they could realize something. Maybe this way they'll finally open their eyes and see the shattered pieces of something they once wanted so bad.

Maybe they'll notice what they broke.

* * *

One day, Koko, our favorite mind reader, could hear, from everyone's mind that they wondered where Mikan was. It's been a week, so why wasn't she back to class?

"Naru-sensei, why isn't Mikan coming to class?" Everyone was staring at the blond teacher, waiting for a response, however, some were still doing their own thing.

"Ah, well, you see, due to certain... Circumstances, Mikan has been put into a different class."

Now _this_ had gotten everyone's attention.

"What!? Why?"

"Why didn't she tell us!?"

"What circumstances?"

But out of everyone, there was one raven haired boy in the corner of the class, and although he didn't voice it, he was more concerned than all the others combined. His crimson red eyes were furious; however, if you looked close enough, you could see the sadness that lingers in them. His mind was filled with no more than single word, but a million thoughts.

' _Why?'_

And even Koko couldn't answer that. It didn't matter that he was the mind-reader-who-was-supposed-to-know-everything, this was something he didn't.

After the class had settled down a bit, the blond teacher tried to come up with some sort of reasonable response. "Try asking her yourselves." However, what they didn't know was that Mikan was in class 4D. And class 4D, unlike them, finished their classes—well, more like training—in the early hours of the morning.

That meant little sleep, and little sleep meant that their brain wouldn't be able to function very well. But, when you work for Alice Academy, it's only to be expected.

"Natsume…" He was so lost in his own thoughts he barely registered his best friends worried voice.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "I'm fine." a classic lie.

The amount of times he's used it were uncountable, it's always been the first thing he'd say to convince others.

Not to mention, it was quite effective.

* * *

That night, the beautiful brunette couldn't sleep, she trashed around her bed, and even tried counting sheeps! But really, it was useless. Her one-star room was rather dull, and although they mentioned the possibility of upgrading her rank sometime soon, she wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be.

She always worked hard for what she wanted. Her late, adoptive grandfather had taught her that she had to work hard and be kind to others because it would, one way or another, bring good karma to her, somehow. The former worked miracles for her most of the times. Like that time she saved Natsume from Reo, she could have sworn it strengthened their bond.

However, the later, being _kind._ The more she was kind the more people had used her. In fact, it came to the point she never even cared enough. She just did it because, as much as people thought she was special, kind, goofy, and social, she really wasn't.

Honestly, if anything she was only like that because she didn't know how to act with them anymore. So she acted, she acted like someone who wasn't her for the sake of trying to get friends and find some sort of enjoyment in life. To find another purpose to live.

Well, whatever, it was too late now. Wasn't it?

She didn't, and couldn't go on like this. She knew that. So this was her chance to restart and be the real her. Whether people liked it or not.

And this time, she won't let it slip between her fingers.

* * *

 **Not sure of when I'll update next. This chapter was rather rushed :( But I will do my best to keep updating :)**

ღAlice.


End file.
